pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 7: Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's seventh Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Branchline Coaches *Express Coaches *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Toby *Troublesome Trucks *Caboose *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) Transcript * Percy: Do you know what? * George Carlin: Asked Percy. * Gordon: What? * George Carlin: Grunted Gordon. * Percy: Do you know what? * Gordon: Silly! * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. * Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. * James: Rubbish! * George Carlin: Said James. * James: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. * George Carlin: Percy went off to get some coaches. * Percy: That stupid old signal. * George Carlin: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. * Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. * George Carlin: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. He brought some coaches to the station. * Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: You look tired. * Percy: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. * Sir Topham Hatt: You look the right way up to me. * George Carlin: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Thomas and Toby will help too. * Percy: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. * George Carlin: The new engine arrived. * Sir Topham Hatt: What's your name? * George Carlin: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. * Duck: Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Duck. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Duck better than Montague. * Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Duck it shall be. Here, Percy, show Duck around. * George Carlin: The 2 engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. James, Gordon and Henry watched Duck quietly doing his work. * Henry: He seems a simple sort of engine. * James: We'll have some fun and order him about. * Henry, Gordon, James: (quacking noises) Wheesh! * George Carlin: Smoke billowed everywhere. Percy was cross, but Duck took no notice. * Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Percy? * Percy: Yes they do. * George Carlin: Answered Percy. * Duck: Right. * George Carlin: Said Duck. * Duck: We'll soon stop that nonsense. * George Carlin: He whispered something. * Duck: We'll do it later. * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extraordinary noise. * Henry, Gordon and James: Wheesh! (snorting noises) * Sir Topham Hatt: Bother! * George Carlin: He said and hurried to the yard. Duck and Percy calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Gordon, James and Henry were furious. * (Gordon, James and Henry blew their whistles loudly) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Thing Upstairs' Voice) Stop that noise! * George Carlin: Bellowed Sir Topham Hatt. * Gordon: They won't let us in! * George Carlin: Hissed Gordon. * Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, explain this behavior. * Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a great western engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Percy and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. * (James and Gordon blew their whistles loudly) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Percy and Duck, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. * George Carlin: Gordon, Henry and James sniggered. * Sir Topham Hatt: As for you. * George Carlin: Thundered Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Duck is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. * George Carlin: After Percy went away, Duck was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! Trivia *Duck Takes Charge will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Percy, with his jolly face, James, with his annoyed face, and Gordon with his grumpy face in the yard. *Shot 2 will film Gordon with his grumpy face and talking. *Shot 3 will film Percy with his happy face and talking. *Shot 4 will film James with his annoyed face and talking. *Shot 5 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 6 will film Percy with his Frustrated face and pulling two dark red branchline coaches and two light red coaches. *Shot 7 will film Percy with his tired face and shunting Connor's blue and white Express coach and Caitlin's purple and white Express coach. *Shot 8 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 9 will film Percy with his tired face and talking. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 11 will film Percy with his jolly face and talking. *Shot 12 will film Percy with his smile face and puffing away. *Shot 13 will film Duck with his pleased face and backing into the yard. *Shot 14 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 15 will film Duck with his pleased face and talking. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 17 will film Percy with jolly face arriving and passing Thomas, with his happy face, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and going by. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 19 will film Duck, with his pleased face, and Percy, with his jolly face, setting off. *Shot 20 will film Duck, with his cheerful face, shunting Connor's blue and white Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white Express coach, and Henrietta into Knapford station. *Shot 21 will film Henry with his happy face and talking. *Shot 22 will film James with his happy face and talking. *Shot 23 will film Henry, with his happy face, and hauling a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach, and Gordon, with his laughing face, and hauling a green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, and a red and white Express coach going past Duck, who is delighted. *Shot 24 will film smoking going everywhere, surprising Duck, who is scared. *Shot 25 will film Percy, with his Frustrated face, and coming. *Shot 26 will film Percy, with his Frustrated face, and stopping. *Shot 27 will film Duck, with his confused face, talking. *Shot 28 will film Percy, with his angry face, talking. *Shot 29 will film Duck, with his confused face, talking while scheming. *Shot 30 will film Duck and Percy, with their smile faces, puffing away. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt in his office. *Shot 32 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking alarmed. *Shot 33 will film Henry, with his angry face, Gordon, with his angry face, and James, with his angry face, arriving. *Shot 34 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt leaving. *Shot 36 will film Duck, with his pleased face, and Percy, with his smile face, standing on the switches and blocking Gordon, with his angry face, James, with his angry face, and Henry, with his angry face. *Shot 37 will film Gordon, with his angry face, and looking cross. *Shot 38 will film James, with his angry face, and looking confused. *Shot 39 will film Henry, with his angry face, and looking angry. *Shot 40 will film the engines whistling. *Shot 41 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily and saying 'Stop that noise!' in the Thing Upstairs' Voice from The Trap Door. *Shot 42 will film Gordon, with his angry face, and talking crossily. *Shot 43 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 44 will film Duck, with his pleased face, and talking. *Shot 45 will film James's whistle blowing. *Shot 46 will film Gordon's whistle blowing. *Shot 47 will film a fist punching James, Gordon, and Henry. *Shot 48 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily and saying 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Shot 49 will film Percy, with his heart broken face, and Duck, with his sad face. *Shot 50 will film Duck with his worried face and looking worried. *Shot 51 will film Percy with his sad face and looking sad. *Shot 52 will film James, with his pleased face, Gordon, with his laughing face, and Henry, with his excited face, and snickering. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 54 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 55 will film Duck, looking pleased, and hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. Category:Julian Bernardino